Firearms
'Firearms' Firearms and Batteries come in two distinct varieties; Energy Weapons and Projectile Weapons. Each type has its own distinct properties. Energy Weapons fire pulses of energy or emit crackling beams that melt enemies into unrecognizable piles of slag. The intense heat generated by Energy Weapons is very detrimental to armour, softening it so that future blows against it are more effective. This effect is called''' Particle Disruption' (sometimes abbreviated to PD). The Particle Disruption effect of fire arms is based on the size of the weapon, the larger the weapon the more Particle Disruption. The softening effect isn't permanent, after 10 minutes the Armour will return to normal. Energy Weapons use E-Cells as a an energy source (ammo). Types of energy weapons include but are not limited to Plasma, Electron, Laser, and Particle Beam weapons. '''Projectile weapons' use chemicals (like gun powder) or electro magnetic energy, to hurl slugs of metal through the air, through armour, and ultimately through the enemy. The main drawback of projectile weapons is that they require the character to keep an inventory of Ammunition. The upside, however is that Projectile weapons can punch through armour like some much wet tissue paper and deliver their damage to the soft squishy target inside. In other words Projectile Weapons are Armour Piercing Weapons. When calculating weather or not Armour is hit and weather or not armour is bypassable the AC of the armour is effectively reduced by the amount of Armour Piercing that the weapon has. The larger weapon the more Armour Piercing it is. Pistols are small sized one handed weapons that have a short range and deal relatively low amounts of damage. Because of their compact size they can be dual wielded (one in each hand) and they have low speed factors, good for getting off quick attacks. Pistols can also be wielded in Close Quarters Combat with no penalties or drawbacks. * Dual Wield Pistols gain +1 to Strike when the shooter is holding at least 2 Pistols, otherwise they are -1 to Strike. Rifles are medium sized two handed weapons that have excellent range and deal moderate damage. Rifles are very accurate over distances and as such they receive a +'2 to strike when firing a single shot' (this bonus is not applied to bursts). Rifles are unwieldy in CQ combat and have several drawbacks there. Rifles cannot burst in CQ combat, and they lose their single shot bonus in CQ combat. Cannons are large sized, two handed weapons that have a moderate range and deal extreme amounts of Damage. Like Rifles, Cannons are difficult to use in close quarters combat. Cannons cannot Burst in CQ combat and they receive a -4 to strike. Hand held Rocket Launchers come in several sizes, and deal damage by Rocket type. See the Rocket Section of the Ordnance Page for Rocket details. Note that hand held Micro-Missile Launchers deal damage by Missile type, and cannot fire Volleys. See the Missile Section of the Ordnance Page for Missile details. Payload: Energy Weapons can fire a number of shots equal to their Payload before the Energy Cell is drained. Projectile weapons can hold an amount of ammo equal to their payload before they need to be reloaded. Weapon Sizes: Note that for all Firearms, Pistols count as Small Weapons, Rifles count as Medium Weapons, and Cannons count as Large Weapons. 'Energy Cells' Micro-Fusion Energy Cells are self recharging power units that take five minutes to recharge. 'Cell Packs:' These Cell bandoleers hold up to 10 E-Cells, linked to each other, and to the weapon, vastly increasing its payload. * Pistol Cell Pack. Cost = 5,000 Chips * Rifle Cell Pack. Cost = 7,500 Chips * Cannon Cell Pack. Cost = 10,000 Chips 'Rail Guns:' Rail guns are projectile weapons that use electro magnetic energy to fling inert metal slugs at their victims. They have the drawback of requiring a power source (e-cell) but the ammo is much cheaper than chemical rounds (bullets). Rail guns must have a fully charged e-cell of the appropriate size installed to fire. Firing the weapon does not drain the E-cell. (see projectile weapons above for prices and stats) 'Rail Gun Rounds' * Pistol Rounds: 25 Chips for 12 * Rifle Rounds: 100 Chips for 24 * Cannon Rounds: 150 Chips for 18 'Chemical Propelled Projectile Weapons:' All modern, real world, firearms fall into this category. From pistols to 50 cal machine guns, they all use rounds that have a shell filled with a chemical explosive (gun powder), that propels a metal slug towards the enemy. While more expensive than Rail Gun ammunition, these rounds don\'t require an external power source to make them go. 'Bullets' * Pistol Rounds: 50 Chips for 12 * Rifle Rounds: 200 Chips for 24 * Cannon Rounds: 300 Chips for 18 'Shotgun Rounds' Projectile shotguns can be loaded with a variety of different types of ammunition some of which modify the base stats of the weapon. This ammo is not compatible with Multi-weapons or Prototype Weapons. All of the ammo listed below costs 200 chips for 24 Rounds. * Bird Shot: +1 Cluster, +1 Cluster radius -1DR -10 Range * Slug: no cluster, +2 PD * Rock Salt: -2DR Pain4 Category:Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Item